Naming Numbers
by RoosterHawk
Summary: What's in a name? An argument, that's what. J/7 Flufffffftastic!


**Naming Numbers**

**By Zenarraus J. Armez**

They had been at it for hours, neither woman willing to back down in the argument. Seven of Nine stood cool and collected, her blue eyes blazing with determination, her cornflower blond hair loose and wild about her partially bare shoulders. Between the elastic of her shorts and the hem of her shirt Seven's very round, very pregnant belly protruded, its size placing her at about eight and a half months.

Sitting in her crisp new uniform on the small living room couch was Captain Kathryn Janeway, her red hair down in its usual bob cut, her smoky blue eyes regarding her wife exasperatedly. This argument was a repeating one, even more repetitive now since the twins were due to enter the world in a few weeks. What is this argument you say?

Names, designations, identities.

So far nothing about their unborn children had been nearly as stressful as picking out a name for the girls that they both could agree on.

"Seven how many times do I have to say it, we are not naming one of the girls," Janeway's face scrunched up and she waved a hand in front of her flippantly, "_Eight_."

Seven put her hands on her hips and glared slightly at her partner. This was a new development, apparently Janeway did it enough that it had rubbed off on the former drone, now Seven did the same pose as her captain without even realizing it. "I do not see the reason for such aversion to designating one of the girls Eight, these are _our_ children, therefore it is logical that one should be named by you and one by me. I choose the name Eight."

Janeway sighed in frustration and stood up from the couch to request another cup of coffee from the replicator, "Seven," She began gently, "I understand your love of numerics but if you name one of them Eight… can't you imagine the teasing she'll get for having a number for a name?"

Seven crossed her arms over her belly the glare still in place, "She will receive no more teasing then, Annabel. Kathryn I have already informed you I am going to be 'home schooling' our daughters."

Janeway sipped her coffee and accepted the calm wave the liquid settled over her as it slid down her throat, "Yes but Seven…" She began again.

"No." Seven cut her off angrily, since the pregnancy began Seven had been quick to anger and Janeway was hard pressed not to just run from the room during some of her more nasty bouts of hormonalism, "You have picked the name Annabel for one daughter I choose the name Eight for the other, I do not see the argument here yet you continue to confront me about it? Am I not the one having our daughters!" her voice raised slightly.

Janeway shrank back with a small wince, it was true, Seven had accepted the name she'd picked with little argument, though she had suggested a few alternative human names in the end she'd accepted it. But this was different, Seven had never been around any children other then Naomi Wildman and the Borg children. Teasing by children didn't only happen in school, if they did name one daughter Eight even neighboring children would make fun of her, Kathryn knew this because not only in school did she get teased about having red hair and freckles but also by the kids near her home. Children where the most innocent creatures but they could tease each other to tears and Kathryn didn't want that for any children, especially hers.

"Seven though you've been around children you haven't been around kids, they are more accepting of bizarre things at those young ages, yes, but some choose instead to tease rather then accept." She came closer to her tense wife and placed her hand on Seven's upper arm, "I just don't want to come home to one of my girls crying because they got teased for being named after a number."

Seven released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and her body loosened a fraction, she didn't say anything for a few minutes until finally… "I am being selfish."

Janeway pulled a completely confused face, of all the things Seven could have said she wasn't expecting that. With a furrowed brow she asked, "How do you figure?"

Seven rested her chin against her chest and Janeway was distressed to see the other woman's lip quiver, "I am no longer Annika, I am Seven. I do not want to be the only one named after a number."

Janeway made a sympathetic 'oh' and pulled the taller woman against herself in a tight hug, Seven rested her head against a firm shoulder with her face buried in the crook of Janeway's neck. It all made perfect sense now, Seven had been eager to name one daughter something she related to, just so she wouldn't be the only one named in such a way anymore. So she wouldn't be so alone in that aspect. Annabel had been Janeway's grandmother's name, the closest thing Seven had to family were the Borg and what did they use as designations? Numbers. It was natural to pick a number for her daughter's name and the first day that she'd presented her chosen name to Janeway she'd sounded so happy… Janeway had just told her in no uncertain terms that having a number for a name was weird.

Appalled at herself Janeway hugged Seven tighter, "I'm sorry Seven." She pulled back slightly, "You chose Eight, so her name will be Eight."

Seven lifted her head from Janeway's shoulder, "No I… I do not wish for our daughter to be teased." She paused, "Will you assist me in finding a new designation?"

Janeway brought her hand up to cup her love's face tenderly, she rubbed her thumb over Seven's cheek for a moment before answering, "Of course, but only if you're sure you don't want to keep the name Eight?"

"I am sure..." Seven said softly but then her eyes widened and she looked rather panicked, "But Kathryn I have not looked up suitable choices, I do not even know where to begin."

Janeway chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment before her face suddenly broke out into a wide smile, "I think I know just how to make this work for the both of us…"

* * *

"Congratulations Seven, Captain, you have two beautifully healthy baby girls!" The Doctor praised proudly, standing next to a very exhausted Seven holding the two little girls against each of her sides. She had dark rings under her eyes and the sweat plastered her hair to her face but Janeway thought she looked like a vision.

Seven smiled tiredly up at Janeway and then looked back down at the two now whining bundles, "They are so small…"

"They're like little angels…" Janeway interjected with wonder.

The Doctor smiled fondly, he at one point had been infatuated with Seven but he'd found love in arms of his holographic wife, Lillian. Not wanting to interrupt the moment the Doctor cut in jokingly, "Oh but they won't be soon enough, best enjoy them now before they turn into teens." He added with a wink. Though he'd never actually had children of his own he had partaken in a family simulation that included a teenage son, he was fond of the boy but he was glad he had the ability to pause and leave whenever he wanted otherwise it would be hell. "So ladies for the records may I ask if you've chosen names?"

Kathryn and Seven looked deep into each other's eyes before Seven finally looked down at the little girl at her left side, the crown of strawberry blond hair rather thick even for a baby, "This is Annabel Eight Janeway."

Janeway brushed the back of her knuckles over the little blond haired baby's cheek gently, causing the baby girl to squirm and twist, "And this is Tabitha Six Janeway."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at their middle names but he tapped them in none the less, he ran a tricorder over the two now fussy bundles before leaving Seven alone to nurse while her lover stood by.

Bending down Janeway placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips before pulling back to place kisses on her two daughter's foreheads.

"They're beautiful Seven." She pulled back a fraction and smiled widely, tears shining in her eyes, "My beautiful girls."

**The End**

_**Author's Note**_

_Baahhhh because I felt fluffy today and the idea of J/7 having a baby wouldn't leave me alone. :3_


End file.
